The Set Up
by YanksLuver
Summary: Based on spoilers for this week. What happens when Noah sets Robin and Patrick up on a date?


**Title**: The Set-Up  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick, Noah/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Drama  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Based on spoilers for Wednesday's (7/19) episode/possibly Thursday's (7/20).  
**Summary**: What happens when Noah sets Robin and Patrick up on a date?

**Note**: So, I'm sure most, if not all, of you know what's coming up on Wednesday, possibly Thursday. I had a request for this fic and then it just popped into my head. Now, of course, it won't really go like this on the show. I WISH it would, but it won't. As always, this is my 'if we lived in a perfect world' version. I'll be honest, I'm not that keen on the thought of Robin and Patrick pursuing anything physical again unless they come to an understanding and real progress is made. I know that's probably not going to happen on the show though, at least not to this extent, but this is what I would like to see. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- The Set-Up: Part 1/1 ---**

Noah's eyes landed on Robin, who was standing at the nurses' station looking over some files. A smile danced across his lips as he approached her.

"Good morning, Robin."

Robin's head lifted and she offered Noah a bright smile of her own as she met his gaze.

"Good morning, Noah."

Noah leaned on the counter toward her. "Look, I was wondering if you were free for lunch this afternoon."

Robin's eyebrows darted upward in surprise. She and Noah had gotten back on friendly terms since the transplant and subsequent lawsuit, but they really didn't associate outside of work.

Noticing her hesitation, Noah shrugged, "It's a peace offering and a thank you. I want you to know how grateful I am that you gave me a second chance at life and another shot with my son."

Robin's expression softened. "That's very sweet of you, Noah. I don't see how I could turn down such a sincere invitation."

Noah's eyes twinkled and he clapped his hands together. "Wonderful. How does one o'clock at the MetroCourt sound?"

Robin nodded and smiled. "Sounds great. I'll see you then."

She then picked up her files and exited the nurses' station. As she left, she could feel Noah's eyes follow her. She couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious at this sudden invitation. Why now, after all this time, was he trying to show his appreciation?

---

"Hello, son," Noah greeted Patrick, as he walked into the nurses' station an hour later.

Patrick didn't look up from the notes he was making on a patient's chart as he responded. "Look, if you're here to give me a lecture on being happy or offer any unsolicited advice about Robin, I'll pass. I'm not in the mood."

Noah let out a sigh. "The typical response from most people would have been 'Hello, Dad'."

Patrick looked up and flashed him a grin. "But that would require me to be typical."

Noah groaned, but remained undeterred. "Now that we've gotten the pleasantries out of the way, I'll let you know my reason for daring to approach you."

Patrick winced at his father's tone, as he glanced back down at his work and tried to feign disinterest, mumbling, "This oughta be good."

"I'd like to have lunch with you today," Noah said.

Patrick's head snapped up and his gaze met his father's. He scanned his face for a long moment. A pang traveled through his gut at how shocked he was by the invitation. A father inviting his son out to lunch should be routine, ordinary. But it wasn't for them, not anymore. It hadn't been in over a decade. He and his father were still on very shaky terms following the transplant. Noah had been trying to reach out to his son, evidenced by his interest in his relationship with Robin, but Patrick hadn't been very receptive. It was almost as if he didn't want to believe in his father again, only to risk being disappointed once more. He couldn't rid himself of the nagging feeling that putting his faith in his father again would only lead to more heartache. That was a road he didn't want to go down.

Still, as Patrick looked at the man he once idolized, he couldn't help the part of him that yearned to reconnect with him.

He nodded. "Okay. What time?"

Noah smiled, his eyes lighting up. "One o'clock. MetroCourt."

Patrick's lips curled downward. "I'm sick of the MetroCourt. Let's try some place different."

Noah tried to hide the panic that shot through him. It had to be one o'clock and it had to be the MetroCourt.

"Uh, I already made reservations."

Patrick shrugged. "So, cancel them. There are a million other great places to eat in Port Charles...or so I've heard."

Noah ran a hand through his hair nervously, as wracked his brain for a plausible excuse. Patrick eyed him for a long moment, suspicion appearing in his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

Noah dropped his eyes. "Me? Nothing? Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know. But that wasn't a normal reaction to someone suggesting a change in lunch venue."

"I just really had my heart set on the MetroCourt, that's all."

Patrick's eyes narrowed at him. "What time did you say again?"

"Uh, one o'clock."

Patrick shook his head, a bitter smile appearing on his lips. "Why didn't I realize this right away?"

Noah's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to have a nice father-son lunch. You're setting me up. This is about Robin."

Noah's eyes widened. How had he made that leap? Noah suddenly realized he really sucked at this Yenta stuff.

"What?"

Patrick shook his head. "I saw your schedule this morning, Dad. You have a one o'clock consult."

Noah's mouth formed into a tiny 'o'.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I guess I forgot," he replied weakly.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Not your best performance."

Patrick's eyes darkened, as his stomach tightened. He hadn't realized how much the unexpected gesture had meant to him until he realized it wasn't a gesture at all. At least, not the one he had expected.

Noah finally let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, all right, I was setting you up to have lunch with Robin. What a terrible father I am. I mean, to think I want my son to be happy and happen to think he's letting the one person who can do that for him walk out of his life."

Patrick's jaw clenched, his eyes boring holes into his father's forehead. "Stay out of my life, Dad," he said, his voice low and tone clipped.

Noah shook his head and waved a shaking finger at him. "You know what, Patrick? I did that for ten years. I thought one of the reasons you fought so hard to save my life was so that we could have a second chance, we could have a chance to rebuild our relationship. Well, we can't do that if you keep shutting me out."

Patrick cocked his head. "So, you figured the best way to worm your way into my good graces was to deceive me? Great plan, Dad. Top notch." He then muttered, "You probably should have thought twice about going the Disney movie route though. Maybe if you were a preteen or a twin you could have pulled it off."

Noah blew out an aggravated breath. "Forgive me for wanting to see you happy and taking action. I saw what Robin did to you while you were together and I've seen what you're like without her. I wanted to help."

Patrick looked at him for a long moment and then shrugged. "Well, you gave it a shot."

Noah's eyebrows arched at his tone, as he tried to read him. "Does that mean you'll consider going?"

"Not a chance in hell," he said, shaking his head sharply.

Noah groaned in frustration. "You're a stubborn bastard, you know that?"

A grin spread across Patrick's lips. "You know what they say about the apple and the tree. The chip and the block. The-..."

Noah nodded, cutting him off. "I get it. You're right, you got that from me. Set in your ways, unyielding. Unwilling to change for anyone or anything. I guess I hoped you'd learn from my example though. That kind of thinking earned me ten lost years. And it nearly earned me a ticket to heaven, or hell, depending on your perspective, when I wouldn't accept your offer to save my life. My hardheadedness has gotten me real far, son."

Patrick stared at him and then licked at his lips. "Look, I'm not intentionally being stubborn. Robin and I want different things, so we decided to end our relationship. I don't see how pushing us back together with some lame, contrived set-up is going to change any of that."

Noah's voice softened. "I know you have a lot of issues, most of which stem from your mother's death and how I dealt with it." Patrick lowered his eyes. "And I know those issues aren't just going to disappear. But I think if you gave Robin a chance, you'd find that you could work through those things together. You just need to be willing to take a little bit of a leap."

With that, Noah turned on his heel and walked off. Patrick watched his retreating figure, before shaking his head and returning his attention back to his paperwork.

---

"Epiphany, I'm signing out. Can you let the elder Dr. Drake know that I may be a few minutes late for our lunch? I have a quick errand to run," Robin said, as she picked up her purse.

Epiphany turned to look at her. "The elder Dr. Drake?"

Robin nodded, her brow knitting at Epiphany's tone. "Yes."

"You're supposed to be having lunch with him now?"

"In a bit. One o'clock at the MetroCourt."

Epiphany glanced at her watch. It was 12:50.

"I'm not sure who got what wires crossed, but the elder Dr. Drake's schedule is packed all afternoon. He has five back-to-back consults. His second is a consult on Mrs. Dennis at one o'clock."

Robin's eyes narrowed. What was going on? She knew something hadn't been right about that invitation.

Her eyes then landed on Patrick, who walked past the station. He glanced her way. Their eyes met and held for a moment, before he bowed his head and turned down the hallway to his right.

She closed her eyes, a sheepish smile occupying her lips. Of course. How could she not have seen this? Noah was playing matchmaker. He had set them up.

Noah came from the direction Patrick had just come, his eyes landing on Robin.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "My parents could teach you a thing or two about planning a successful operation."

Noah smiled and dropped his head. "I've been found out."

"You've got a consult now."

Noah nodded. "Patrick called me on it, too. He said he's not going."

Robin's heart sank, as she realized she'd been holding out hope that Patrick hadn't discovered Noah's plan and would just show up or, better yet, had and would decide he wanted to go through with it anyway.

She forced a smile. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"It's more about me than you. He doesn't like my methods. He wants me to mind my own business."

She lowered her eyes. "Don't fool yourself. It's about me. It's about us. He obviously doesn't see the point in us sharing a lunch and he's right. We have nothing to discuss. We both want different things."

Noah let out a breath. "You both keep saying that, but all I can see is that you want the same thing. The most important thing. Each other."

Robin could feel her chest begin to tighten. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. You said he wasn't going to show up."

Noah shrugged. "But you never know, he could change his mind. My son is nothing if not full of surprises."

Robin felt a tiny bit of hope reappear in her gut. She smiled at Noah, before heading for the elevator.

---

Patrick stood staring at a patient's chart, his mind not focused on the task at hand, but, rather, on Robin. He knew she must be sitting at the MetroCourt right now, waiting for his father. Unless his father had canceled their plans, he thought. He felt a pang at the thought of her waiting there for his father, not realizing he was the one she should be expecting. She would feel humiliated when no one showed up.

Epiphany offered him a glance. He'd been staring blankly at the chart for ten minutes. "Gee, I sure hope you focus better when you're in the OR. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be on your table when you get that glazed over look in your eyes."

Patrick's head jerked in the direction of the sound of her voice. He hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dr. Scorpio left thirty minutes ago, after having a rather enlightening conversation with your father."

Patrick's eyes scanned her face. Robin knew it was a set-up. She must have figured it out somehow. And she'd still left? Hadn't his father told her he wasn't planning on going? Why would she go anyway?

"She often runs errands on her lunch break," he replied, trying not to sound curious or interested.

"Oh, she had an errand to run all right, but I'd be willing to bet it slipped her mind."

Patrick stared at Epiphany, as his heart ached at the thought of her sitting alone at the MetroCourt, holding on to a tiny shred of hope that he would show up. But why did she want him to show up? They were through. She had made it clear he was not the man she thought he was, not the man she wanted.

But, maybe, just maybe, she couldn't help feeling the same way he had since things ended between them. Empty without her. Missing her so much it physically hurt.

He took a deep breath and returned the patient chart to its spot.

He turned to Epiphany. "I'm signing out."

Epiphany nodded, placing her hand on her hip. "I know."

Patrick flashed her a smile and shook his head, as he headed toward the elevator.

Epiphany rolled her eyes heavenward. "It's like working in a damn high school."

---

Robin stared into her glass of red wine. What was she doing here? She had to go to the bank, but had completely forgotten when she realized Patrick was actually her lunch date. She so wanted to believe he would come.

But, deep down, she knew he wouldn't. She would just end up looking foolish. The waiter had already come over twice asking her if her companion would be joining her shortly.

Robin pushed the glass of wine away and began to fiddle with her napkin. She honestly didn't know what she had expected to happen if he had shown up. Sharing a meal together wouldn't solve their problems. It wouldn't erase their issues. And they probably would have ended up in an argument.

But at least they would have been spending time together outside of work. She missed just spending time with him, more than she would have ever guessed she would. She missed _him_. Everything about him. The way he smelled, the way he tasted, the way his touch sent shivers down her spine. She missed his smile making his brown eyes melt and how that dimple of his made her knees weak. She missed his sense of humor. She even missed his lame come-ons and giant ego.

"Miss? Can I get you another glass of wine?"

Robin was thrown from her thoughts by the reappearance of the waiter.

She smiled shyly, as she looked up at him and shook her head, "Actually, I'm done. Just the check, please."

"Of course," he said politely, but Robin couldn't help but notice the pitying look in his eyes.

He returned a moment later with the check and she quickly paid. With a heavy sigh, she stood up, grabbed her purse, and turned around to leave.

She hadn't made it more than a step, before stopping abruptly, her eyes landing on Patrick who stood a mere yard away from her. Their gazes met, the heat in them immediately igniting.

She felt her cheeks redden. "I didn't think you were coming," she whispered.

He walked toward her, never breaking eye contact. He came to stand so close to her, Robin could smell his scent and feel his warm breath on her face. He looked down at her, relishing the feel of being so close to her again.

"I wasn't," he breathed.

Robin swallowed around the lump that had suddenly taken up residence in her throat. Her mouth went dry. "What changed your mind?"

His lips twitched into a smile. "I'm a sucker for a beautiful girl sitting all alone in a restaurant. That's a crime I just can't live with."

Robin looked into his eyes, seeing his true reasons hiding behind his playfulness.

He brushed past her, dipping his head, and coming so close to her lips that she thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he pulled her chair out.

She took a deep breath and spun around. "Thank you," she said softly, as she sat down.

He walked over to the chair across from her and sat down. Their eyes met, as they fell into a silence that was awkward, uncomfortable, and positively brimming with sexual tension.

Patrick licked at his lips, as he dropped his eyes. "So, I, uh, heard you're moving in with Lainey and Kelly."

Robin nodded. "I figured it was time for a change of pace. It's much better than coming home to my lonely, empty apartment."

Patrick raised his eyes, as she dropped hers. He wondered at the timing of the move. Would she have been so quick to make such a change if they were still involved? If she believed there could someday be more for them? If she felt that one day she would come home to him every night, instead of a lonely, empty apartment? Would she have been so quick to sacrifice her privacy and, to some degree, her freedom?

They lapsed into silence again and Robin began to fiddle with her silverware. She could feel his eyes on her and the heat of his gaze was making her self-conscious.

"I miss you," he said softly, suddenly.

Robin's head snapped up and she scanned his face. The look in his eyes was so intense it took all of her strength not to look away.

She managed a smile. "You mean you miss having sex with me."

He slowly shook his head, as he leaned forward, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"No," he said quietly, but firmly. "I miss _you_."

Robin felt her mouth drop open slightly, as he emphasized the word _you_, making clear his meaning. He missed being with her, spending time together, just as she missed him. He missed _her_...just as she missed him, everything about him.

He did miss her, more than he could ever admit to anyone. He missed her radiant smile and how it would light up her eyes. He missed how she would throw her head back, as her melodic laugh flowed out of her mouth. He missed her unique, intoxicating scent and how he could never get enough of her taste. He missed how she looked at him and how her touch made him feel. He even missed her stubbornness and her tendency to be judgmental.

Robin took a deep breath then whispered, "I miss you, too."

He couldn't help the smile that overtook his lips. And he couldn't control his hand darting across the table and finding hers, entwining their fingers. Robin was surprised by the unexpected gesture and could feel the heat race up her arm at his touch.

"Then what are we doing?" he asked, his voice low and his tone serious.

Robin stared at him for a long moment. She didn't know how to respond. He was the one who ended things. He was the one who couldn't admit that what had happened between them was more than sex. But here he was declaring that he had missed _her_. Not having sex with her, although she was certain that he did miss that, but just her. That was his way of admitting that it had been more than sex.

Still, she doubted that he was suddenly ready to face his issues head on and take a chance with her. She doubted he was ready for commitment.

He rubbed his thumb absentmindedly along her forefinger, as he continued to stare at her. She lowered her eyes to the tablecloth.

"I don't know what you want me to say. You know how I feel and what I want. And I know you're not ready-..."

"The only thing I know," he said softly, as he reached his free hand across the table and brought his fingertips to her chin, lifting her head so her eyes met his. "is that I don't like being without you." He paused and then added, "I don't like how I feel. I don't like how I am."

Robin could feel her heart begin to race, but she was still as confused as ever. What did that mean? Was he willing to give them a chance? Was he willing to try to have a relationship with her?

She shook her head. "What do you want, Patrick?"

He didn't hesitate a moment. "You," he said softly.

Tears began to sting her eyelids. She blinked them back, as he went on, lowering his eyes to the tablecloth. "I can't make you any promises. I'm not even going to try. And I'm not ready to talk about my feelings or discuss my issues right now. I just...I want to see where this goes. I want to make an honest attempt at having a relationship with you. I won't use the word commitment because, frankly, it scares the crap out of me." He raised his eyes to meet hers, his voice softening, "But I want to be with you, Robin. I won't deny that anymore. I can't."

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Only me?" she asked, her voice shaking. She couldn't bear the thought of trying to be in a relationship with him if it wasn't exclusive.

He nodded, smiling gently, "I figured it was time for a change of pace." Her lips curled, as he echoed her words from earlier. He then added, "I'm always open to trying new things."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by him suddenly standing, leaning over the table, and bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft, but filled with the passion they had been bottling up inside ever since things had ended between them.

Patrick pulled back and looked at her. She smiled, as a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Patrick, we're in a restaurant."

His thumb ran circles on her jawline. "Good point. Thank God my room's right upstairs. I wouldn't want to disturb the other patrons by making love to you right here on the table."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Making love?"

Patrick's face froze and he looked down at her. "What?"

"You said making love instead of having sex," she said, grinning.

His brow creased and she enjoyed the sight of the crimson filling his cheeks. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

He shrugged in defeat. "So, what if I did?"

"You always say sex. You are very careful to always say sex."

"It's just an expression," he said quietly.

She shook her head and brought her hand up to his tie, pulling him closer to her. "You may be able to fool yourself, but you can't fool me."

He groaned, but didn't try to move away from her hold on him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She released his tie and then stood up. She then held her hand out to him and smiled, "Come on, let's go make love."

He slipped his hand into hers, but shook his head. "Okay, stop calling it that."

She tilted her head and grinned. "Am I freaking you out?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She leaned in close to him and said softly, "Good, because for this to work you're going to have to get freaked out every once in a while."

He sighed. "Wow, you make a great case for this relationship thing."

"You can freak out, Patrick. It's okay. It's good. That's how you get past things, instead of ignoring the issue until it grows into something that can push us apart without us even realizing it. But you have to talk to me, so we can get past it together. You can't shut me out."

He let out a frustrated breath, but his tone was playful. "If I say make love again, will you shut up and let me take you upstairs?"

Her eyes sparkled, "I don't know. Let's see."

A smile played across his lips, as he leaned close to her ear and whispered huskily, "I want to make love to you. Now."

Robin's knees nearly gave way and her toes curled up in her shoes.

"See, now was that so hard?" she breathed.

He pulled back and shook his head. "You have no idea." He then cocked his head and said with a grin, "You have to admit mind-bending sex has a certain ring to it though. A certain amount of charm."

She rolled her eyes, as she tightened her grip on his hand and began guiding them toward the elevator. "Remind me to explain what the word 'charm' means to you later."

He smiled, as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped in. The doors hadn't even fully closed when he pushed her up against the wall of the elevator and pinned her with his body, his mouth ravaging hers.

After a few moments, he pulled back and looked down at her. "My father is going to be impossible to live with after this."

She smiled and ran her thumb across his dimple. "You better thank him."

He nodded. "What do you think? A fruit basket maybe?"

Robin simply laughed, before placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling his lips back down to hers.

---

A smile spread across Noah's lips as he watched the elevator doors close from his spot at the bar. He brought his club soda to his lips and took a sip. He'd pushed his one o'clock consult back when Epiphany told him Patrick had signed out.

They hadn't noticed him when he'd shown up a few minutes ago and he hadn't expected them to. They were engrossed in each other. The world around them fell away when they looked into each other's eyes. And that was how it should be. Noah knew all about that. He and Mattie had had that.

And he knew the moment he saw his son with Robin that Patrick had found the same thing. He couldn't bear to allow him to let it slip away...especially not because of him, because of how he'd made a mess of his life.

As he watched them together, he knew his son was going to be all right. He was going to be okay. Things wouldn't be easy for him, for them. He had a long road ahead of him. But he'd taken a huge step in the right direction today. And he'd done it with Robin. They would make it, Noah knew...as long as they continued to take steps together. As long as they were willing to take leaps for one another.

**-------------------------------------------THE END------------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph


End file.
